Mario Brothers
The Mario Brothers battled the Wright Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. They are a duo consisting of Mario and Luigi, and they were first previewed in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, later making two cameo appearances: through reused footage in Artists vs TMNT and on Ted "Theodore" Logan's t-shirt in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. They were portrayed on all occasions by EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter, respectively. Information on the rappers Mario and Luigi are fictional characters in the Nintendo video game franchise, Super Mario Bros., created by Japanese video-game designer, Shigeru Miyamoto. They are the most well-known characters of any Nintendo game series, as well as the primary mascots of the company. Mario is depicted as a short, pudgy, and brave Italian-American plumber who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, while Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger, taller, thinner, and cowardly version of his fraternal twin brother. They repeatedly stop their nemesis Bowser, the leader of the Koopa race, and his numerous plans to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser usually has minions to help him stop the two from reaching the castles, which include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, Thwomps, Boos, Hammer Bros, and many others. The Mario Brothers use power-ups like Super Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Super Leaves, Cape Feathers, and Super Stars to aid them in defeating their enemies. Unlike Mario's multiple solo appearances, currently, there are only three games to feature Luigi as the main protagonist: Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel,'' Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon''. A third installment to the Luigi's Mansion ''series is scheduled to be released in 2019. Mario and Luigi have also appeared in several Mario spin-off games as playable characters, as well as in the American cartoons, ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. ''They have also appeared in their own live-action movie, ''Super Mario Bros., in 1993, which was critically panned. ERBoH Bio It's 'a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for over twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers, we do everything together. We wear matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' The Mario Brothers were first previewed for Season 2 at the end of the battle. 'Artists vs TMNT:' The Mario Brothers appeared inside the arcade machine at the back of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Sewer Lair throughout the entirety of the battle. 'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted:' The Mario Brothers, along with the Wright Brothers, appeared on Ted "Theodore" Logan's t-shirt throughout the entirety of the battle. Lyrics [Note: Mario is in red, while Luigi is in green. Both brothers rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' It's-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha—*ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you, so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! 'Verse 2:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters! Like POW! How you like me now?! Spit flames out our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping Bob-ombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *A sneak preview of the Mario Brothers appeared in the behind the scenes of Hitler vs Vader 2. *Up until Season 5, they appeared in every season, either as rappers or cameos. *They are the second and third fictional characters to originate from video games, after Master Chief. *They are the first rappers to originate from Japan. *In a Smosh Games video featuring Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, Peter stated that Super Mario Bros. is one of his favorite classic video games. Gallery EL as Mario.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario|link=Mario Pete as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi|link=Luigi Mario Brothers Sneak Peak.png|A sneak preview of the Mario Brothers Drfh 2.png|Mario's hat in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Group Cameo